The present invention generally relates to window shades, and more particularly to a window shade system and method that uses at least two shade units and a compact configuration by which the shade units can be installed on the same window.
Various different types of window coverings are known. Notable examples include roller shades and Roman shades, also generally referred to as blinds. Roller shades typically comprise a sheet material spooled on a roller, from which the sheet material is unrolled to cover a window. In contrast, Roman shades are typically stowed in a folded configuration and held in the stowed position by a string or other type of cord attached to a rail at the bottom edge of the shade. The shade is then deployed by letting out the string to lower the bottom edge of the shade. Certain advantages and desirable effects can be achieved with different types of shades and the different types of sheet materials that can be used in their construction. As such, more than one type of window shade may be desired for a window, for example, one shade to provide a shading effect during the day and a second shade capable of blocking more light to provide privacy at night. Dual shades have been implemented with independent hardware that are individually installed in a window, as well as with integrated hardware that can be installed as a single unit.